


El jazz le suenan mejor a otros

by Spanish_Shipper



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: M/M, They are bi, and they love kissing.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanish_Shipper/pseuds/Spanish_Shipper
Summary: Hickory prefiere otra música antes que el jazz pero prefiere que su hermano sea feliz
Relationships: Chaz/dickory (Trolls)





	El jazz le suenan mejor a otros

A Hickory nunca le gustó el jazz, pero en cambio a su hermano le gustaba escuchar el jazz, simplemente le gustaba por su novio Chaz.

Chaz tocaba la música más relajante y misteriosa, y a dickory le gustaba eso, escuchar a su novio tocar música que le gustaba y verlo feliz, a él le hacía sentir feliz.

Pero a Chaz no sólo le gustaba la música, también me gustaba besar los labios de dickory mientras juega con su pelo, y si, el pelo de su novio era algo que le gustaba mucho, peinarlo, hacerle cositas, jugar con él. Chaz disfrutaba mucho con eso.

Pero a Hickory no le gustaba la música jazz, pero tenía que sonreír por su hermano, ya que la felicidad de su hermano era más importante que él.


End file.
